So Disgusting
by Reach For Me
Summary: This is a one-shot of Chloe and Derek's relationship from Tori's point of view.


**Well aren't you guys lucky ducklings! You get a one-shot that I posted this morning, a long awaited chapter of "Losing Yourself", and now you get another one-shot.**

**There is also some language in this story. Just a fair warning.**

**This one-shot is in Tori's point of view. Its how Tori feels about Derek and Chloe's.**

**Also, I got this story idea from suzi1811. Thanks so much! I hope everybody else enjoys that you gave me the idea as well. ^^ This fanfiction doesn't really take place in any specific area of time. It can be related to "The Way It Should Be", the one-shot I wrote this morning, or it can be completely unrelated.**

**I tried to keep this chapter in character as much as I could. I hope I did it right.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! ^^ **

* * *

><p>So disgusting.<p>

I can't understand how a tiny, obnoxious blonde with big, blue eyes could be in love with a gigantic wolf boy.

Ugh. So disgusting.

I remember when we were hiding from the Edison Group, in their own building, I might add, and Simon told me not to near where Chloe and Derek were at. He didn't tell me why, so, of course, I went and looked. How could Chloe have been about to kiss _him_? It makes me shiver with the thought.

Now that we were in Pennsylvania, Chloe and Derek seemed like they spent all of their time together. Okay, that's not true. Derek spent most of his time around Simon and his father, and Chloe spent most of her time around me. It was still disgusting to see them around each other, holding hands, hugging, or even _kissing_. I hated watching it. I'm actually happy that Chloe spent all of her time around me, even if it was just out of pity.

Okay, it wasn't out of pity. It's just her. She's really sweet and wouldn't be mean to anybody. But how could she be nice to _Derek_ of all people! He was a cold, heartless bastard. He was always being an ass to me whenever I asked him something, or when ever I had made a snap at Chloe. It really pissed me off.

I looked off to the side to call Chloe and saw her and Derek making out. Well, not really making out, but just small kisses in between talking. Derek was leaned down, his face right over Chloe's.

Absolutely disgusting.

After dinner, Chloe asked me to meet her outside of the room. She started walking to the back of the motel, me following. She turned around suddenly.

"What do you have against me and Derek?" Chloe asked, looking intently at my face.

I scoffed. "Derek is a bossy, arrogant jerk. A werewolf at that! I know that you're nice to everybody, but it's just disgusting. Like, real-" I was cut off as Chloe slapped me.

"Don't say that about him! You don't know him. Derek is the sweetest person I know! And being a werewolf doesn't have anything to do with him. That's like somebody hating _you _because you're a _witch_. And I love Derek! I'm your friend Tori, but I don't know how much of one I can be if you're going to be saying those kind of things about him." And with that, Chloe stalked off back to the motel room.

No matter how much I hate to admit it, Chloe was right. And, really, the only reason I refused to accept their relationship was because Derek had always been mean to me. But that was probably only because I had been a bitch to him.

I walked back to the motel room slowly, pondering on what had just happened. I had to find Chloe.

When I walked into the room, I saw Chloe standing near the couch that Derek was sitting on. Probably telling him about what had just happened.

"Chloe? Can I talk to you really fast?"

Chloe looked in my direction before turning back to Derek, telling him something, and walking over to me.

"What?"

I fidgeted. This was going to be hard. "I'm sorry. You were right about Derek. Well, not the sweet part, but more about your relationship. I have no right to be telling you that you shouldn't see Derek. I won't give you guys looks or say bad things about you guys anymore. I promise."

I turned around with Chloe's surprised expression in my mind. That was hard. I started walking towards the door and heard Chloe talking franticly to Derek. I smiled to myself as I shut the motel door behind me.

Maybe it wasn't so disgusting.


End file.
